Different assemblies and methods for mechanically connecting separate components including those of an inflatable lounge are known. However, these assemblies are often overly-complex, or if they are easily attachable they tend to be difficult to detach or prone to unwanted detachment.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative assemblies.